


First Annual Mistletoe Relay Race

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, kink fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was talked into participating in a new charity event for the orphans of the war.  He was not expecting the race to involve mistletoe.  He was not expecting to kiss a certain blond enemy of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Annual Mistletoe Relay Race

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



Harry glanced around the open arena. There was no other word for it. There was a _crowd_ gathered near the entrance to a maze. He scratched his head and turned to his best friends. “So, why are we doing this again?”

“Because Hermione told us to,” Ron said and quickly stepped away before she could swat him. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “We are doing this for charity. This is the First Annual Mistletoe Relay Race for Orphans of the War. You are a celebrity to these people so you need to be here showing your support. There are many of our former classmates in attendance, all raising money for children that have been left behind. The money may very well go to build a new orphanage in Hogsmeade so that the children can be near the wizarding world and not left alone and afraid.”

Ron turned his head to Harry and whispered, “Because she said we were.”

Harry laughed. He began to walk to where the crowd was forming. Some people moved out of their way, others just yelled their greetings. Seamus was leaning against the hedge flirting with a blonde that Harry did not know.

“Attention, contestants. We need all of you to take your places near the starting line. I shall go over the rules quickly before we let you into the maze.” Harry was surprised to see that Pansy Parkinson was the one directing people. He nodded at her to Ron. 

“Should we do something that Slytherins are hosting?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“No way out now, they’ve already seen you.” Ron slid his arm around Hermione pulling her closer. He had not told Harry, but Hermione convinced him that because it was a mistletoe race there had to be a kiss involved somewhere.

“Thank you everyone for your support of the orphans,” Parkinson announced. “We all know why we’re here today but that doesn’t mean we can’t have fun. Five players at a time will be allowed into the maze. After two minutes, another five will be allowed to enter. This will continue until all participants are in the maze. No one will be allowed into the center of the maze until all players are inside. Please be mindful that even if you are in the first group of people entering the maze, you may not come out! In fact, it is your job to make it to the center of the maze without getting trapped!”

There was a groan among the crowd. “Never fear, our traps are perfectly harmless! This is our first annual Mistletoe Relay Race. We decided that it was only appropriate to create mistletoe traps. If you step into a circle guarded by mistletoe, you will need to be kissed before you can move forward.”

Seamus whistled through the crowd. “Now this is my kind of race!” 

Dean punched him in the arm. Pansy continued with the speech ignoring the Irishman. “One rule is that if you come upon someone that is trapped, you must give them a kiss or you will be stuck with them. Some of the traps are set so that a simple kiss will be all that is needed, others require slightly more passion. It is entirely possible to make it to the center of the maze without running into mistletoe, highly improbable, but possible.

“Another rule that is in conjunction with the first: If you are past the mistletoe trap, then you may turn around and rescue the person behind you. This is not a requirement. The other big rule is, once you are trapped and there is no one else near you to rescue you, you are out of the race. You will know, your trap will begin to glow a Christmassy red!”

Pansy grinned to the contestants below her. “Now to be fair to the cheerleaders, there are cameras throughout the arena. Your every move may be taped, please keep this in mind!”

“Hermione, is this really a good idea?” Harry questioned softly.

“Just stick close to us and we can’t lose!”

“Alright, has everyone put on their chapstick? Let’s pucker up and line up alphabetically in front of the doors. A-F, G-K, L-P, Q-T, U-Z, respectively.” A groan was heard through the crowd. Pansy cackled. “Oh did you think that you would be able to slip into the maze with a partner? Sorry, all bets are off! I’m sure you can meet up with them again within the maze!”

Ron grumbled as he made his way over to where his brothers were standing. Hermione looked around and realized that she may as well be alone. Greg Goyle was standing there with her. Harry walked to his place and stood beside Draco Malfoy. It figured, even at a charitable event he would be stuck near him.

“Are you ready, Potter?” Draco sneered halfheartedly, without his usual malice.

“As ready as I will ever be. You?” he asked politely, not really caring.

“On your marks, get set, go!” Pansy shouted as the maze opened. Draco shot off into the maze. Harry turned towards Hermione and smiled at her. The next thing he knew, the door was opening for him.

Harry ran into the maze. Their wands were all confiscated at the entrance. It was supposed to make everyone feel safer. Harry just felt naked. He ran down one aisle and turned right. If nothing else, right was always a good thing. He knew he needed to make it as far as possible before someone came along just for a kiss.

He turned the corner and saw the first mistletoe trap. It was just floating in middle of the squared area. He stepped around it and heard someone coming behind him. He quickly ran forward as the person behind him ran right in the middle of the trap. Harry smiled. He remembered that he did not need to go backwards, only if he ran into someone going forwards.

He stopped in his tracks. Right in front of him, standing trapped in the mistletoe barrier was Malfoy. The blond smiled at him. “Help me out a bit, Potter?”

“I don’t know. Is it legal?” Harry asked, completely clueless.

“Is it legal? Nothing in the rules that it had to be male/female kissing. If that were the case, I certainly would not be participating. So if it’s all the same to you, less chitchat, more puckering.”

Harry walked closer to him. He could hear someone come from behind him. “I should just leave you here.”

Draco smiled at him. “I bet you forgot the rule, if you ignore the person, you get trapped yourself.”

The other man frowned. “Alright then, let’s do this. Don’t want to be trapped.” Harry licked his lips quickly. He stepped forward and gazed into the grey eyes. He leaned in to kiss Draco only to have his bottom lip claimed. He felt a warm tongue gliding over his own lips in the few moments that their lips touched. 

Draco was released from the trap and fell onto Harry. Harry held onto him and supported him until they had their bearings. “Right then.” Draco gazed at Harry’s lips. “I shall be off then. Thank you for your service. I would suggest following me before someone else gets caught.”

Harry nodded and began to jog behind Draco. They had just cleared the hedges when they heard the next person get caught in the mistletoe trap. “Should one of us go and save them?”

Draco shook his head. “Come on, Potter, we _are_ here to win, right? That means whoever is back there is trying to win as well. It may come down to a race between the two of us, but I plan on being in the winner’s circle.”

Harry followed behind Draco, cautiously scanning above them for miscellaneous traps. They turned a few corners before the blond stopped. “I can tell there’s something ahead of us. Not sure of what it is, though.”

Not paying attention, Harry continued moving forward past Draco and tripped right into a mistletoe trap hidden on the hedge. “Shit!” Harry struggled for a minute. He turned his big green eyes on Draco. “So, are you going to help me now?”

Draco kneeled beside him. “Potter, you do manage to find good messes, don’t you?” He leaned his head down and kissed Harry. The bonds holding Harry were not giving. Draco pulled back. “Okay, this is strange.” He leaned down and gazed into the green eyes staring back at him. “This will only hurt for a minute,” he joked. His lips captured Harry’s and he bit the bottom lip gently. It was enough to elicit a gasp from the brunet. Draco used this to his advantage. He slipped his tongue into Harry’s mouth and teased the other into a deeper kiss. He pulled back slowly, almost regretfully when Harry was suddenly released from the trap.

Harry stood for a moment allowing his heartbeat to come back under control. “Thanks, Draco.” 

“You are very welcome.” He held out his hand to Harry to help pull him up. “What do you say to partnering up? We can always end the alliance if a friend shows up. If we continue going through the maze together, if one of us gets trapped the other releases.”

Harry accepted the hand gratefully. “How can I trust you on this?”

“Quite simple really, you do or you don’t. It’s your call.”

A disembodied voice blared, “Attention, contestants! All participants have entered the maze. Good luck finding the center. Remember a kiss is a kiss, no matter who it is from. Also, if you get trapped and no one comes your direction after ten minutes, your trap will release and you will be guided immediately to a holding cell. We have a great seat and are so very excited over this race!”

Draco began to jog a bit. Harry was close on his heels. “Pansy is having too much fun with this game. It was the director of the home that suggested that she put this together.”

Harry kept the pace. “I guess it makes sense. This way more people may join in and bring in more revenue for the kids. Have you seen the home?”

Draco shook his head. “No, Potter. I haven’t. I may one day if it is convenient.”

Harry laughed in disgust. “Of course, it would lower your standards to see someone less well off then you.”

“Well, you aren’t hurting my eyes, but then again you do have a few Galleons to your name.” Draco laughed and kept the pace. 

“Let’s just find our way out of here.” Harry pushed past Draco and walked quickly until they came to a crossroads in the hedges. 

Draco stopped behind him and surveyed the options in front of them. “Get your knickers out of your arse and help me decide which way’s best.”

Harry looked at all five paths leading from where they had come from. There was nothing to differentiate the directions. “If I were to guess, I would say go right.”

Draco scrunched up his nose. “Why right?”

“It just makes more sense. If we stay to the right we will come out somewhere.”

“We are trying to find the center, not the way out. Center means straight or diagonal, not to the right. If you keep turning right you will go in a circle.” Draco pointed to a hedge that went diagonal. “I think that is it.” 

Harry walked closer to it. He could barely see it. “I think you may be right, Draco.” 

He turned and faced the other man. Draco had a strange expression on his face as he nodded to the trail to the right. “No, Harry, I think you may be right. We should go _left_. Come on. If we are going to win this together, you need to be with me.” 

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him towards the hedge on the left. Right behind them, Blaise burst into the clearing. “Draco! What a pleasant surprise.” 

Blaise sauntered into the clearing and looked around. “You have Potter. Very interesting indeed.”

Draco looked merely bored as he leaned against the hedge he said they needed to go through. “Come on, Potter. Are you going to strike out on your own now?”

Blaise walked forward and put an arm around Harry. “So, tell me Draco, why would you want the Golden Boy with you? So unlike you, especially with a prize at the end.”

Harry slid out from under Blaise’s arm. Harry moved back to the hedge where they had come from. “I don’t know what’s going on with you two, but I’ve had enough.”

“That’s fine, Potter, just remember, left is the way to go,” Draco said, turning down the left hedge.

“Not without me. You are going to stay in my sights.” Blaise moved to follow Draco, but he tripped into a mistletoe bomb. “Dammit. Quick, kiss me.”

Draco leaned back and laughed. “Not on your life, Zabini. I’m already past you. I don’t have to kiss you. Harry, don’t give in to him. Let him suffer. Trust me.”

Harry laughed. “Trust you? Right.”

“Come on, Potter, be my hero.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You do realize how old that is.” Harry walked up to him and grabbed his shirt. He glared into the face of yet another Slytherin and kissed him harshly. “Now get out of my sight.” He turned Blaise around as he kissed him. “If you are following Draco, he went that way.”

“Come with me, Potter. I can give you something special if we win together.”

Harry smiled. “There’s nothing you have that I want.”

Blaise pulled him close and ran his hand down Harry’s chest. “I can give you many things.”

Harry shook his head. “No thanks. Tempting as you are, I have other things I need to take care of.”

“Fine, Potter. Just know that I’m going to win. We aren’t in school any longer and I will do what it takes to win.” 

Blaise ran off down the hedge after Draco. After a minute, Draco stepped out of the other hedge. “Very brilliant acting, Potter. So tell me, what do you need to take care of?”

Harry smirked at him. “I have a few things in mind. Come on. I trusted you; don’t make me regret it.Let’s go.” 

He led Draco to the first passage they had agreed upon. Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him down the row. He got a few paces ahead of Harry and fell right into another mistletoe sprig. “Damn you, Pansy!”

Harry laughed. “Do you really think she can hear you?” Harry walked over to the blond. “I guess this is where _you_ are going to have to trust me?” 

Draco nodded his head, but remained silent. Harry walked over to him and stared into grey eyes. “Is there anything more than just this race waiting for me?”

“It depends on what it is you want.” 

Draco licked his lips but continued to wait. He realized that this might be a moment of decision. Harry leaned in and captured his lips. He bit Draco’s bottom lip slightly, eliciting a moan from the other man. Harry slipped his tongue into Draco’s mouth and pulled him closer as the trap released him. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, running his fingers through the messy locks. The two pulled back reluctantly. Grey met green in a look of pure lust. 

“I think I’m free now.”

“I think you are too. Maybe we should find the next one.”

“A very good idea. Shall I run ahead?” Draco teased, taking a few steps forward.

Harry grabbed his hand. “No, I think we should remain relatively close together. You never know if there are any traps that activate after someone has already passed them.”

“Brilliant. Let’s go.” 

With two hands grasped, they continued on the way. They came into one more clearing. They looked around. Five sets of pathways lay before them. “We should look for another hidden one.”

“I don’t know, Harry. This could be close to the end.” Draco walked towards the center of the circle created by the meeting of the passageways. He spun around. “This could be a …” Draco fell backwards as his arms were encircled by mistletoe. His legs were captured by other vines. “Harry!”

Harry glanced at him and laughed. “You know, you may very well be right. You seem to be trapped.” Harry walked around him. “This is quite funny. Chained up by mistletoe. This has to be the stuff of a depraved imagination.”

“Not so funny from where I’m, uh, swinging. Think you can stop laughing long enough to help me?” 

Draco tried to turn his head to follow Harry’s movements, but it was a bit difficult. Harry walked up to him slowly and leaned in to kiss Draco. “I can’t leave you hanging like this and not help you, really I can’t.” He captured Draco’s lips, but there was not a release like the other kisses. Harry’s devilish grin covered his entire face. “I guess I have to keep kissing you.” 

He took a step forward and was standing between Draco’s legs. He kissed the other man again and felt a twig beginning to encircle his leg. “Oh Merlin, it’s a trap.”

“Obviously, Potter. That would be why I am swinging here, now kiss me again.”

Harry kissed him softly this time. “I meant that my leg is getting trapped by the plant.” He deepened the kiss.

Draco pulled back, knowing that there had not been any give between the traps. “Just keep your hands on my body and we might have a fighting chance here.” 

Harry took another step in and pressed himself up against Draco’s body as he felt the twig tighten around his ankle. “So, what is your plan?” Harry asked quietly then leaned in and licked Draco’s ear. His lips traveled down to Draco’s pale neck. “Should I keep going?”

“Salazar, yes! Fuck the contest, just keep going.” Draco leaned his head back. “Pansy did say that some of the traps required more than just a simple kiss.”

Harry allowed himself to suck on Draco’s throat. “Did she now? I think I remember that.” 

His teeth grazed Draco’s neckline. A soft moan came from Draco. “Yes. I think we should just do this until we are rescued anyway. Yes, a brilliant idea.” 

He turned his head as Harry looked up and captured his lips. Their tongues battled for a victor. Harry ran a hand down Draco’s shirt and found a button. He began to unbutton it. His fingers danced down one after another until he could spread the shirt open. Harry pulled back and stared at the ivory chest bared for him. He gazed back up to the face he had just been kissing. He licked his lips.

“Just do it, Harry. We have nothing better to do right now.” Draco’s lips were taken again. “Yes, Harry.” Their kiss lit off a spark that traveled through both of their bodies. Harry kissed down Draco’s chin to his chest. He followed an invisible path to Draco’s nipple. He teased it and bit it. “Oh sweet Morgana, Harry.”

One of Draco’s hands was suddenly free to hold Harry’s head to his chest. His hand slid down to the neck of Harry’s shirt. He scratched him as his body arched. Neither of them heard the next announcement.

“Well, well, apparently everyone has all been trapped now. I’m not sure what we will do for winners. We must give a great round of applause to all of our contestants.” Floating in the air, pictures began to flash of different participants. “Now, let us see who is the closest to finishing. Wait, what is this? We have one contestant free again? How is this? Let’s go and see.” 

The magical screen flashed to Harry and Draco. Both were still completely oblivious to the witnesses. Harry had unbuttoned Draco’s pants and was currently sucking his cock in spectacular fashion. One of Draco’s hands was clenched in Harry’s hair. The other was still suspended in air. Draco had one leg free of the vine and they had managed to get Draco’s pants off of that leg to expose himself to the mouth that was claiming his body. “Yes, Harry. Oh fuck!”

Harry pulled back and glanced at the other one. “Do you know how hot you look chained up?” He slid the tip of Draco’s cock into his mouth while holding Draco’s eyes. He sucked deeply and Draco slid down Harry’s throat. “Oh fuck.” Harry’s hand came up and teased the ball sack, rolling it in his fingers. Harry came off of Draco’s cock and kneeled on the ground. He moved to pull the ball sack into his mouth while slowly moving his hand up and down the cock. 

“Harry.” Draco threw his head back and closed his eyes. “Oh gods.”

Harry moved further around and began to lick at the small puckered skin behind his balls. His tongue teased the entrance before sucking at the edge. “I want you, Draco.”

There were tremors in his voice as he replied, “I’m not going anywhere. I’m a bit tied up, you know.”

“Yes, damn shame to let this opportunity go to waste.” 

Harry slid his tongue inside of the puckered hole. He followed the tongue with his fingers. 

“Oh holy fuck.” 

“I thought we agreed on that.” 

Harry went back to his task, of stretching Draco’s arse out. The blond whimpered under the sensations that he was feeling. His body quivered from the touch of the other’s hands. “I’m ready, Harry.”

Harry looked up at the other. He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them. He licked his hand and used as much spit as he could to lubricate his cock. He lined it up with Draco’s hole. “It’s going to hurt for a minute.”

“I don’t care right now. Just do it. You can kiss it better later,” he gasped, as he was suddenly impaled on Harry’s cock. He leaned on Harry’s chest as much as he could with the way he was suspended. 

“Slowly now, Draco. I’m going to move slowly.” He pulled out of Draco a little bit and slid back in slowly. “Work through the burn. It will only last a minute.”

Draco wrapped his free arm backwards around Harry’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “Just fuck me. I trust you.”

Harry moaned into the mouth that was attached to his. He began to move slowly but soon began a faster rhythm. They found a pace together as Harry aimed for Draco’s prostrate. The mistletoe around Draco’s other hand suddenly released, and they were knocked off balance. Harry managed to hold onto Draco as they fell forward onto the ground. Harry did not let it stop his pace. He bit the shoulder in front of him as Draco now had more movement to respond. 

Draco bucked up into Harry. “Yes, right there, Harry.”

“Not much longer,” Harry grunted out. He reached a hand around and began to stroke the hard cock. _“Draco.”_

Both of them shouted as they came, collapsing on the ground. Harry leaned his head onto Draco’s back and kissed him softly. “Free at last. We can finish.”

The body under him chuckled. “I think we just did.”

They rolled over and kissed each other gently. “Let’s get our clothes back on before someone stumbles onto us.”

Harry’s eyes went huge. “Good Godric, fuck!”

“Oh, so they’ve finally noticed us. Let’s take a break from them and check back in when they’re at the center. How are the other contestants faring?” They did a pan of the other contestants. “And here is Mr. Potter’s best friend and oh my, her knickers seem to be wet. That always happens when you let your fingers do the walking, Ms. Granger.”

The camera moved onto Blaise. “The other best friend. Apparently, he doesn’t know how to keep himself in his pants. Be sure and wipe your hand on your pants before you shake hands with anyone, Mr. Zabini.” The camera moved again. “The last member of the trio. Mr. Weasley appears to be a bit green. I wonder if he is looking sick over Mr. Potter or Ms. Granger.”

The camera moved again. “How about we check on some of our more sedate contestants. Oh my, Professor McGonagall is fanning herself. What is that? Oh yes! Congratulations seem to be in order.”

The camera moved back to the center of the maze where both Harry and Draco entered holding hands. Harry’s face was burning red, but he held onto Draco’s hand like a lifeline. “Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter! You are the winners of the first annual Mistletoe Relay Race.” 

The two were met in the maze center by Pansy Parkinson and George Weasley. “On behalf of the orphans and the wizarding world at large we would like to congratulate you both on winning. 50,000 Galleons are being donated to the orphanage for both of you. Apparently, we have had another rush of donations as well based upon certain performances. As we speak right now, the donations coming in have totaled 105,000 Galleons just from that last bit of the race! What do you have to say to that?” asked Parkinson gleefully.

Harry ran a finger along his collar. “Um, thank you.”

Draco shook his head. “What my partner lacks in eloquence he makes up for in, er, stamina. Allow _me_ to start by thanking all of the donors. We wanted to raise awareness of the orphans’ plight and who better to win than one of our very own orphans?” Draco pulled Harry closer to him and wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Also, for future reference, I would like to make sure that it is confirmed. Mr. Potter is now in a committed relationship with me. I’m sorry, ladies.” Draco leaned in and kissed him. “We owe it all to this wonderful race. Maybe next year someone else will find love.”

Harry bit his lip from laughing at Draco. Pansy was doing her best to keep a straight face. George, however, could not stop himself. “Do you mean love or someone’s cock up his arse?”

Pansy smacked him. “That’s enough of that, Mr. Weasley. Thank you to all our participants! Next year there may be a bit more, erm, of a censor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp kink & squick Christmas Fest.
> 
> It was written for kitty_fic who requested public sex/voyeurism with bonus points if other begin to masturbate or have an orgy.


End file.
